Petroleum exploration and production typically emphasizes optimizing production of hydrocarbons from subsurface reservoirs in a safe and efficient manner. This can include drilling multiple wells into the formation of a reservoir to extract hydrocarbons (e.g., oil) trapped in the reservoir. A region that includes multiple wells may be referred to as a field. To assist in developing hydrocarbon reservoirs, field development plans (FDPs) are often created to model activities and processes for developing a reservoir. An FDP can include, for example, a layout of well locations, surface and subsurface features, surface facilities, and the like. Such FDPs can be useful to model how a field of wells can be developed and to outline a strategy to safely and efficiently recover hydrocarbons from the reservoir. FDPs are often developed manually, based on general knowledge of the reservoir's characteristics. For example, a team of geologist, geophysicists and engineers may study geologic maps of the reservoir, select locations for wells and manually create trajectories for the wells that are expected to maximize production of hydrocarbons from the reservoir.